Prophecy to be fulfilled
by BrightSideOfDeath
Summary: OC's in Hogwarts, Clichéd I know, but follow Kaelyn and Ryan on a discovery of their magical roots. In the same year as Harry and the gang, pairings still undecided if any.


Prophecy to be fulfilled

I know it's annoying when people put in their OC's and they completely own the show and are so amazing and brilliant, so I'll try not to do that. It's a story about me & my brother's oc's going to Hogwarts but I'll try keep to the original story line of Harry Potter, except it's more in the future because the books were written in the early nineties and I wasn't even born till 92 so I can't really remember enough to write convincingly about the time.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

I'm a what?

It was five in the morning on a Saturday and Kaelyn and Ryan were fast asleep in front of a blue television screen, they'd fallen asleep during their 'Friday night horror film marathon' and were pooped out on the sofa. Kaelyn was a light sleeper and so was easily awoken by letters dropping on the welcome by the front door.

"Ugh, what time is it?" she muttered, Ryan shifted on her shoulder, drooling on her long blonde hair. "Get off me you... you dog!" she ground out finding it hard to think of an animal that drooled as much as her brother, "No offensive Humphrey" she added, looking at their Saint Bernard. Humphrey lifted his head at his name but didn't move out of his basket, it was still too early for the lazy beast.

"Hey!" Ryan finally caught on after waking a little more, "I'm no dog!" "Whatever" Kaelyn answered getting up and walking to the front door to get the post. It was two letters identical except for the names on the front, one addressed to herself and the other to her brother. She re-entered the living room and threw towards her brother, "that's for you, and this is for me" she indicated to the letters.

"Ooh! Wow, I've never had a letter before, besides from school for bad behaviour!" Ryan awed, "that would be new" Kaelyn chuckled, "getting a behaviour letter from a school you hadn't even started yet!" Ryan stuck out his tongue and turned the letter over, "Wax seal, fancy!" he noted running his fingers over it.

Kaelyn had already opened her letter and read aloud;

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Poynter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,

Minervera McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.

"Mine says the same, except for my name" Ryan informed Kaelyn. "I think we should wake Jayne and Alan up" Kaelyn muttered, barely believing what she'd just read out. Ryan disappeared upstairs and Kaelyn took out the second part of the letter, "no dogs, looks like your staying here, boy" she told Humphrey, he got out of the basket and sat her feet and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault; it's this stupid school's! Which I've never even heard of before".

Kaelyn looked up as her Uncle entered; she could hear her brother blabbing away to their Aunt in the kitchen as she put on the kettle. "Morning Lyn" her Uncle patted her head in a similar fashion as you would to a dog. "Hey!" she moved her head, "You'll mess my hair up!" He just rolled his eyes and sat in the chair beside the window, "Can you tell me what Ryan was going on about?" Kaelyn's Uncle questioned, "Honestly I don't understand half of what he says". "Here" she picked up the letter and handed it to him.

His eyes skimmed over the paper and his frown deepened the further he read. "Jayne" her uncle called into the kitchen, her Aunt entered with two cups of tea, "Yeah?" she answered, "Can you read this please", he handed her the letter and waited for her to finish. Finally their Aunt looked up, "Guess it's finally time to tell them Alan".

"Alright sit down Ryan" their uncle gestured to the couch, he took a seat next to Kaelyn and made eye contact with her, to which she just shrugged to. "Well," Alan started finding it hard to place his thoughts properly, "You know your parents died and that's why we took you in", "Naturally we were devastated me and Jayne were very close to your parents".

"Being your mother's brother I knew right from the start she was different, I was pleased for her when she got her letter", "Wait! Our mum went to this place?" Ryan butted in impatiently. Kaelyn dug her elbow into his ribs, "Ow!" "Maybe if you let Alan finish, we'd find out" Kaelyn scolded, she then gestured for their uncle to carry on.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point, she was a witch and your dad was a wizard, and so are you two". He explained, "You've been accepted into a school which they attended, I met the head master at their funeral, smart man." He stopped to let them absorb the information, "so..." Kaelyn took her time taking a breath in, "did this have something to do with their death? The magic I mean" she questioned her father.

Alan sighed Kaelyn was a smart girl and always came to difficult conclusions. "They were..." it was difficult for him to talk about it, he was very fond of his little sister, and he always blamed himself for not being able to protect her like an older brother should. "Murdered" he finally choked out. "Dumbledore told me that your mother and father were very brave, they were part of a resistance against a dark lord reigning terror over the magical community".

"They were 'Auror's' dark wizard catchers and died when four dark wizards called death eaters ambushed your christening party". "We would have been there if our plane back from our holiday hadn't been cancelled". Alan finished speaking overcome with emotion, and picked up the cup of tea and took a big gulp.

Ryan sat in deep contemplation, mulling over everything that had been said, Kaelyn looked up and asked, "This 'dark lord' what happened to him?" "As far as we know he's gone but with no actual confirmation that he's dead, Dumbledore writes to us once a year, you see". Kaelyn nodded then stood up, "I'm going to my room" she told her aunt and uncle. They nodded and weren't surprised to see Ryan follow closely.

Kaelyn went to her bedroom, jumped on the bed, and sat with her back facing the wall her feet were dangling over the edge. Ryan came in behind her and shut the door, then sat on the computer chair. "What do you think Kae?" Ryan asked his Kaelyn, he admired his older (by half an hour) sister, she always had the answers. "Do you want to go?" she asked him outright, he paused to think picking up a pen and fiddling with it. "It sounds like Alan and Jayne don't know the half it, I'd like to find out about the side of mum and dad they didn't know, plus it does sound kind of cool". Kaelyn nodded agreeing with Ryan, "I want to find out more about this 'dark lord' and the 'death eaters', Alan mentioned" Kaelyn told Ryan, "I always wondered whether their deaths had been an accident, this just makes me angry" she scrunched up her fist and raised her head to make eye contact with Ryan.

"We should definitely go" she told him. He nodded and got up off his chair and sat beside Kaelyn on the bed. He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear, "I feel exactly the same, don't ever feel you can't talk to me, you're my sister and I'm here for you". Kaelyn removed herself from his arms and punched him lightly of the shoulder, "when did you get all sensitive?" she joked, "When my big sister needs me to be". She smiled and ruffled his hair.

That's all for now, might update sooner if you all review ;) Merry Christmas to you all!

Kae~


End file.
